Kemper's little sister
by Tiania
Summary: Hi! my name is Abby I'm Kempers little sister. It all started when he asked me to go to a concert with him after the trip to Mexico. A day I will never forget.


**Chapter one**

_This is another fanfic I'm sorry but I couldn't help it I'm on a roll! I own one character out of this whole story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Big wheels keep on turning" Erin starts to sing along with the radio. "Would somebody please make her stop singing?" Morgan asks looking around in the van then smiles at Erin who has flipped him off and continued to sing, "Carry me home to see my kin." I look up from my book, 'Hamlet' and smile at Erin who returns it. My name is Abby; I am 17 and the youngest person in my brother Kemper's van. I have long curly brown hair, green eyes, deeply tanned skin from the trip to Mexico and all through Texas, slim and well built, I am also very sweaty from the Texan heat and today all I was wearing was a bikini top, jeans and hiking boots.

Kemper had invited me to go to Mexico then to a Skynird concert with him, Erin, Andy, and Morgan. I accepted greatly. We went to Mexico had a blast except of the fact that I had to watch my brother, Andy and Morgan get high and drunk. On the way back to Dallas we passed through El Paso we picked up a hitchhiker named Pepper, who quickly caught Andy's eye. Now we are back on the road to Dallas, Texas with Kemp driving, Erin in the passenger seat, Pepper and Andy all over each other, Morgan rolling marijuana blunts and then there is me lying in the way back of the van reading a book to keep my mind off of the blazing heat.

"I think you have a beautiful voice baby." Kemper complimented, "Thank you." Erin smiled then went back to filing her nails and I went back to reading my book, _To be or not to be that is the question,_ my favorite scene in the book. I read intensely as I hear Pepper and Andy talk about on how they first met, "Hey you want to know what is even more amazing? Hello?" Morgan starts, "What are you, like at a pause or a half-time? Ok the fact that 33,000 Americans each day are infected with a sexually-transmitted disease and two-thirds of them are just about your age." Morgan sums up with a 'I'm-a-smart-ass' tone.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Andy giving Morgan the finger, "Shut up, Abby!" Andy yelled jokingly slapping me on my butt hard, "Ow! That hurt you jerk!" I glare at him with a smile on my face. "Morgan, how are you the expert on the dumbest shit?" Kemper asked looking through the rearview mirror. Pepper then starts to blow bubbles, which she told me while we were swimming earlier in the day that she has loved them ever since she was a small girl.

"What are the odds of you guys passing through El Paso just as I started to hitch?" Pepper rambles out, "I mean, it's like synchronicity. It's like LSD it's like this shit just does not happen." She manages to get out before she gets engulfed with kisses from Andy. I roll my eyes and get back to my book; _damn it's hot in here! _I think as I pull my long curly hair into a ponytail. I look over to Erin and Kemp when Erin says, "Oh baby they got to play 'Free Bird'." "Oh they have to. We paid a fortune for these tickets." Kemper answers, _they must be talking about the Skynird concert, _I thought again before getting back to my book. Now here is the part where Ophelia goes crazy, I read before hearing the last bit of the conversation between Andy and Kemp, "…Or Pepper get too hot then you could always take your clothes off." Kemper finished with a small smile on his face, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Andy asked wiping the seat off of his face. I place my book on my suitcase and look at Kemper with a glare, "You are a perv Kemper!" I yell before sticking out my tongue at him, "You are such a perv." Erin repeats before turning around to look at Pepper, "Don't listen to him Pepper." "Why not? I think he is funny." Pepper answers back giving Kemper a sluttish look, Erin looks at Kemper, who smiles a well-what-do-you-know look.

"She's only known you for 19 hours. I've lived with him for 3 years, Abby has lived with him his whole life and trust me he is not funny." Erin jokingly spats back. "Better believe it." I say as I dodge a paper ball, "Abby be quiet!" Kemper exclaims laughing. A couple minutes' later Morgan lights a blunt and Andy kisses a piñata that is full of Marijuana, which Kemper made me swear not to tell Erin or else, _Ah I am use to his threats, _I thought before pulling out my compact mirror and check out what the heat has done to my face.

My eyeliner was fine and my mascara was fine the only thing that was messed up was my eye shadow, which I quickly fixed and afterwards, I checked to see if my hair was fine then closed the compact and looked at Kemper as he offers the blunt and goes back to driving. Erin looks at me and smiles, I smile back knowing what she was planning to do, Erin puts the blunt to her lips but then flicks it outside. "Oops! Oh…" Erin exclaims looking at everyone in the van, "That was so not cool." Kemper says smiling and shaking his head, "Hey guys, guys relax it's not like we don't have two pounds of this…" Morgan starts before Andy slaps him on his head whispering, "Oh shit! Shh!" Erin turns down the radio, looking at Morgan asking, "What did you say?"

_Ooo busted, _I think shaking my head.

* * *

_Well what do you think! Please Review!_


End file.
